1. Technical Field
The disclosure relates to light emitting diode (LED) lamps and, particularly, to an LED lamp with a heat dissipation structure which can effectively dissipate heat generated by the LED lamp.
2. Description of Related Art
As an energy-efficient light, an LED lamp has a trend of substituting for a traditional fluorescent lamp for indoor lighting purpose. In order to increase lighting brightness, a plurality of LEDs is often incorporated into a single lamp, in which how to efficiently dissipate heat generated by LEDs becomes a challenge.
Conventionally, an LED lamp comprises a cylindrical enclosure functioning as a heat sink and a plurality of LEDs mounted on an outer wall of the enclosure. The LEDs are arranged in a plurality of lines along a height direction of the enclosure and around the enclosure. The enclosure defines a central through hole oriented along the height direction thereof. When the LEDs are activated to lighten, heat generated by the LEDs is dispersed to ambient air via the enclosure by natural air convection. However, the cylindrical enclosure may be bulky and cause the LED lamp having an unattractive appearance.
What is needed, therefore, is an LED lamp with a heat dissipation structure which can overcome the described limitations.